two sides of a coin
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: narutoxyugitoxtayuya romance eventually dont know how to summarize so read it
1. begining of it all

Naruto grunted as he shouldered his book bag. Looking over his clothes he scowled. He was wearing black jeans, red and grey short sleeve shirt, grey hoody about two sizes too big for him and black nikes, his alabaster white skin mocking him. Running a hand through his blood red hair he sighed in annoyance and irritation.

His amber colored eyes hardened as he took a look at the date on the calender but softened as his gaze settled on a picture nestled in the corner of his mirror. A man and a woman happy as can be. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing red shorts and a grey tank top, his arm around the womans waist. The woman had long red hair reaching the small of her back and amber colored eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve black t-shirt and a grey skirt. Both smiling and looking at the other in a completely loving way, a sheer look of utter devotion to the other. Putting his pointer and middle fingers together he kissed them and pressed said fingers to the picture. "Love you mom, dad. I'll see you when I get home." His voice was solem and grave making him seem older then 17.

Making his way from his bedroom to the kitchen he ran over a quick mental checklist of what he had to do for the day. _'I have to turn in my essay for english and history, tune my guitar before music class. I almost forgot we had to play our composition project to the class oh and I have to study for the test in spanish in study hall.' _Upon reaching the kitchen he grabbed his car keys, iPod ,his wallet and a bagel to munch on for his ride to his school. After leaving a note for his brother and sister he locked the door. Unlocking his corvette he tossed his bag to the passenger seat and started the car. Pulling out the drive way he sped off towards his school.

Opening his cell he put his blue tooth head set on before dialing and pressing talk. Two rings later there was an answer. "Naruto bro! Whats up?"

Naruto sighed again. His best friend Yugito was too cheerful in the morning. He didn't understand how she could be happy so early in the morning(a/n its 8am he _thinks_it too early) "Yeah , Yugito I'm going to get straight to the point ok? Todays the anniversary and I need you to keep people off my back today. Espescially The Banshee" he said in a flat tone. Naruto knew even though he couldn't see her reaction he knew she flinched. The Banshee or Sakura as her friends called her had a habit of trying to piss off Naruto.

"Yeah no problem man. Besides we have a score to settle with her remember?" Naruto nodded absently. They did have a score to settle with her and should she some how slip past Yugito and annoy him, well it won't be pretty.

"Perfectly. Wait for for me out front?"

"Dumb question to ask" Yugito scolded him in a sisterly tone. "DUH! Of course I will. How far are you from school?"

"Five minutes tops. I'll talk to you then k? bye." Naruto clicked his phone closed and set it in the hoody pocket. Five minutes later he pulled into the student parking lot. Grabbing his bag he noticed Yugito waiting for him on the stone steps leading up to main entrance. He crossed the court yard in long strides. When he was three feet away Yugito ran and glomped him almost knocking him off balance. Before hitting the ground he grabbed the metal railing going up the middle of the stairs, using it as leverage to get them standing straight again. "You know as much as I adore the little ball of energy you are, that gets really annoying _really_ _fast._" Yugito blushed lightly clinging to his arm tightly as they walked into the schools main foyer. Narutos good mood was destroyed as he saw The Banshee and her posse approaching. Quickly rounding a corner Banshee and company passed not noticing either of them.

"I'll meet up with you at lunch. We have to split or we'll be late for first period." Yugito let go his arm and patted him on the shoulder softly. Before she could walk away Naruto grabbed her pulled her back to him and kissed her forehead. Yugito blushed beet rad and was shocked silent.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I want you to remember something ok?" Yugito nodded her head. "Two things actually. You mean more to than what you know" Yugitos blush darkened heavily "and two you don't have to be a million different people to please everyone. As long as **YOU **are happy that's all that matters. I'll see you at lunch." Naruto hugged her once before walking towards his first period class, english.

* * *

Naruto rushed to his locker and putting away everything he didn't need for his first four classes. Stuffing the binders, note books and his pencil case in his draw sting bag and slamming his locker closed he barely made it before the tardy bell "Nice of you to join us Naruto" the teacher drawled. The english teacher looked to be in his twenties with black hair reaching her shoulders. Her attire consisted of a black skirt, a red polo and black high heel shoes. Her red eyes stared expectantly, waiting for him to explain for him to explain his near tardiness.

"Sorry Mrs. Yuuhi. I was speaking with a friend in the hall way and lost track of time." It wasn't a total lie really. He was talking with Yugito who _is_ his friend.

"See to it you are here on time from now on."

"Yes m'am. I'll try to be punctual next time." He trudged towards the back of the class and took his seat. Naruto sighed drawing out his english binder from his draw string bag and removing his english essay on Shakespear and how he affected english literature.

"Now I would like everyone to remove their essays and pass them to the front of the room. I will be around to the collect them." The kids passed the forward most finished, some just barely finished adding the last sentence. When all the essay were in the front row they were collected and placed on the teachers desk. "Now today we will be discussing Romeo and Juliet. Does anybody know anything about Romeo and Juliet?" Naruto raised his hand tentatively. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Romeo and Juliet is a story of two people who love each other. But they are the children of two family who despise each other with a passion. They wed in secret only the Friar Lawrence knowing. Juliets parents force a marriage on her and she refuses to marry the man they picked, the County Paris. After refusing to wed Paris she is disowned by her parents" Naruto said in a steady voice. The class, teacher included stared at him. "What? I liked to read."

"That is a very good explanation Naruto. You got the main points dead on. However you left out a few little key details but got the general summary right. Now can anyone, besides Naruto, tell me what genre the play is?" Sakura raised her hand this time. "Yes Sakura, please enlighen the class."

"Romance with a touch of tragedy"

"Right on the money. Now someone explain tragedy. Preferably someone who hasen't answered" No one rasied their hand except Sakura. Mrs Yuuhi sighed silently. "Yes Sakura?"

"Narutos life!" The class went dead silent. All the students eyes widened and Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"May I be excused from the room Mrs. Yuuhi?" Naruto asked in a cold voice. The teacher nodded. Putting his english binder back in his draw string bag he flipped Sakura off, mouthed 'bitch' and stormed out of the room. No one said anything as Naruto slammed the class room door closed. All the students gave Sakura a look of pity. Around the school **_NO ONE_**pisses Naruto off and gets off without punishment. Take for reference Uchiha Sasuke. The retard spread a rumor that Naruto was gay. Needless to say after tracking the rumor back to Sasuke, it wasn't very pretty. Naruto broke his nose, fractured his femur and cracked a few of his ribs.

"Haruno, office NOW!" Sakura tried arguing her innocence but the teacher would not hear any of it. As she left the class Mrs. Yuuhi handed her a slip of paper to give to the principle. Sakura snatched it glaring at the teacher.

* * *

Naruto seethed as he ran along the second floor corridor. Stopping in fornt of a class room he knocked politely. A man in his late thirties answered the door. "Yes? How can I help you Naruto? I don't see you till fifth period" the teacher asked. The teacher in question was wearing a green button down shirt black dress pants and black dress shoes. His shoulder length brown hair was tied in a rat tail. His brown eyes staring at Naruto questioningly.

"I'm sorry to bother you and interrupt your class Mr. Umino. Can I speak with Yugito for a moment? It's very urgent." Mr. Umino nodded and motioned Yugito into the hall. "Thank you Mr. Umino this will only take but a moment" Naruto said ushering Yugito around the corner. When they were out of the teachers sight Yugito pressed him to the wall behind him.

"Okay what has your knickers in a knot?"

"I need my box of rings from your locker. Remember how we said The Banshee wouldn't be stupid enough to piss me off today?" Yugito nodded still not connecting the dots. "Well we were wrong. I need my rings because one way or another she is going to learn her lesson." Yugito sighed and motioned for him to follow. Reaching her locker she quickly put in the combination and opened it up. Shifting some notebooks and binders aside she pulled out a non-descript black box. Slipping the box into his hoody pocket he appeared to loosen up a tiny bit.

"Wait for me before you do?" Yugito asked giving him the puppy dog look. Naruto raised an eyebrow as if to say 'don't I alsways?'. Yugito nodded at his unsaid accusation. "Point taken. See you in third period actually. Remember you me and Kiba are performing our thing today for Mr. Hatake?" Naruto grunted in response.

"Your forgetting about me" a voice behind them said. Naruto and Yugito turned around and grinned. Behind them was a boy about 16 with red hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a black muscle shirt one size too big for him, white nikes and a red hoody with a demon image on the back of it.

"No we're not Gaara" Yugito pouted childishly. Gaara raised a thin eyebrow at Yugito. "You're no fun Gaara. Learn to lighten up. Like Nar..?" Yugito trailed of as he rummaged through her book bag. Normally anyone would be miffed at someone going through their bag but Yugito wasn't as Naruto normally asked her to keep things in her bag for him(i.e his rings etc..). He sighed contently dragging out his cigrattes.

"I'll lighten up when you ask N.." Gaara was cut off as Yugito slammed a hand over his mouth. Naruto remained oblivious to this as he was putting his smoke in pockets on his person.

"See you guys third period. And Gaara? Lay off her not like you'll actually ask out K.." Gaara did the same thing Yugito did to him. Yugito got a coy smile on her face.

"Oooohhhhhhhh... Itty bitty Gaara has a crush! Isn't that just adorable Naruto?!" Yugito slammed her locker closed and patted Gaara on the head as a parent would a small child. "And here I thought he was gay. Seems I was wrong" Yugito giggled like a school girl.

"Not the first the first time" Naruto muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Yugito had heard him.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she demanded turning on heel to face Naruto.

"Exactly as I said. It isn't the first time, not the last, as ere is to human" Naruto said nonchalantly. "I'll see you two later and Yugi? Let off ok?" Naruto gave her a hug before stalking back towards the stairs towards the first floor. Running down the stair case and out the double doors he bolted for the english room. "Sorry Mrs. Yuuhi for bolting like that" Naruto said giving a low bow. Thee teacher only waved it off and motioned for Naruto to take his seat. Naruto did so and layed his bag on the empty desk beside him. Grabbing the box from his hoody he laid it on his desk and opened it retrieving his rings and slipped them on. The people around him cringed as he took the box out knowing Sakura was **_SO _**going to get it.

"It is understandable Naruto. Now can anyone, in their own words, explain how the play ends, include implications and context in your answer." No one raised their hand except Naruto. "Yes, Naruto?" Subtly she took out a tape recorder and pressed record.

"In the end Balthasar goes to Mantua and tells Romeo Juliet is really dead, instead of being asleep. Romeo isn't aware that Juliet is dead because Friar John failed to deliver the letter from Friar Lawrence as Friar John was helping the sick and the paranoia that he might be sick they refused him entrance into Mantua. Romeo buys a fast acting poison from an apothecary for forty ducats. The apothecary wouldn't have sold it to Romeo if he wasn't as poor as he was. He even said "My poverty but not will consents it". After purchasing the poison Romeo rushes to Verona. While this is happening Paris and his page are heading to the Capulet burial vault to lay flowers for Juliet. Paris tells the page to whistle should he see anyone coming. Romeo appears at the burial vault with tools to pry open the the vault. Paris confronts him telling him to give himself up. Romeo refuses and they fight. Romeo slays Paris and continues into the vault stopping before Juliet. He pours the poison into a cup and drinks it causing his death almost immediately. Juliet wakes up to find her husband and Paris dead, blood sprayed all over the vault. She notices the cup and curses Romeo for drinking the poison and tskes his dagger and stabs herself." He paused to catch his breath before continuing his explanation. "The page alerts the watch and the watch alerts the families to get to the vault quickly. The chief watch tells his men to scour the ground and arrest whoever they find, Friar Lawrence is arrested. When Lord Capulet and Montague get there they are informed their children are dead. The Friar, Friar Lawrence, confesses everything they were never told. The letter Romeo gave Balthasar before leaving Mantua confirms the Friars story. Along comes the Prince and he yells at the family Lords. He say, in context, this is what I warned you about. The Lords of the families realize he is right and apologize to the other. Lord Capulet gives Lord Montagues Juliets wedding dowry, while Lord Montague says he is going to a raise a statue of pure gold in Juliets form." Everyone was speechless, Narutos explanation was so detailed that the teachers jaw was on the floor( a/n not really but figuratively). "Too much?" he asked. She pressed stop and sighed contently. Finally a student showing some prowess.

Shaking herself for her stupor the teacher shook her head. "NO! It was a very good explanation. Every detail is right on the money. I have no idea why you aren't in the honors courses" Mrs. Yuuhi said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly putting the box back into his hoody pocket.

"Too much effort" he said. All the students had a dead pan expression on their faces. Taking a look at the clock he let out a quiet sigh. He still had five minutes left in class. "That's why I'm not in honors Mrs. Yuuhi.

"Now for homework tonight all you are write a one page eassay on who you think is responsible for Romeo and Juliets death. When the bell rings may I speak with you Naruto? It will only take but a moment of your time?" she said. Naruto nodded absently as he set his chin on one of his palms, the other hand drummed on the desk in a bored manner. The bell rang and everyone but Naruto rushed out the class. He leisurely picked up his stuff and got out of his making his way towards the teachers desk.

"What can I help you with Mrs. Yuuhi?" he asked not in the least interested. She pulled out the tape recorder she used to record his answer and laid it on her desk.

"I'm recommending you for honors classes. You have the potential to go farther than you are and you know more than lead on. You **_SHOULD _**be in honors classes" she said in a strict tone. Naruto quirked an eyebrow but siad nothing in response.

"Ok, anything else you wanted? Cuz I'm going to be late for History" Naruto said in a mock nervous way. The teacher frowned at his sarcastic tone of voice. Grabbing a pad of hall passes she dismissed him as her next period students were starting to file on. "See you later teach" he said glancing at her over his shoulder before striding out of the room.

* * *

Naruto made it two minutes after the bell rang to his History class. He handed the hall pass to the teacher before taking his seat next to Gaara."Good Morning" the teacher said. Said teacher had shoulder length purple hair and brown eyes. She was wearing black jeans that clung to her like a second skin, a blood red t-shirt and open black zip up hoody.

"What's so good about it?" Naruto asked before any of the other students could say anything. "It's like yesterday and it will be just like tomorrow. So I ask what is so good about it?"

The teacher frowned at him. _'This kid has issues'_she thought frowning darkly. A smile spread across her lips. "POP QUIZ! THATS WHAT!" she yelled grabbing a moderately big stack of stapeled papers. All the students, save Gaara and Naruto, groaned in protest. "Relax will you whiners? It's only on famous people during the Scientific Revolution and what they contributed to it" she said in a normal volume range, unlike her previous statement. After passing them out she said they had twenty minutes and they could begin. Naruto finished in five as he photographic memory. Then a kid two or three rows behind him finished. Shikaku or something like that, he didn't really care. He laid his head on his desk willing time to speed up. "Times up, pass all your papers forward" the teacher.

"Ms. Mitarashi can I have one more minute?" one of the students in the front row asked. Ms. Mitarashi shook her head negative. The boy in the front row sighed before putting his paper with erveryone elses. She collected them and placed them on her desk in a manila folder. "Now who remembers what we were discussing yesterday?" A boy in the back room raised his hand. "Yes Kiba?"

"We were discussing Copernicus, Galileo and the Roman Inquisition" Kiba said peering over his reading glasses.

"Good and how are those three connected Shikamaru?"

"Copernicus had the theory that the sun was the center of the universe. However instead of publishing his research he kept it to him self as his theory went against the Church's teaching. One century Galileo comes along and proves Copernicus' theory fact. He went around saying the Catholic Church was wrong. The Roman Inquisition was a make shift court for the Catholic Church, the purpose for prosecuting people who were against the church or were trying to disprove what they said to be fact" Shikamaru said not looking up from the manga he was reading.

"Correct. It is good to see some of you actually study. Now today we will talk about..." Naruto drowned out her lecture and the rest of the class. Instead of doing something productive with his class time he was drawing in the sketch pad he pulled from his draw string bag.

Class ended and Naruto rushed to the second floor. Naruto made it to the music classroom with five minutes to spare before class started. He took his seat beside Yugito after grabbing his electric guitar from the instrument closet. Kiba and the rest of their group joined them as they had to decide which song they would be playing for their group project. "So which one are we playing? Bleed it out, Arterial what are we playing?" Kiba asked.

"I say Arterial. All in favor say I" Yugito said. Three out of the four(Naruto Yugito Gaara) of them raised their hands. "By majority rule Arterial is the way to go" Naruto scowled at Yugito.

"You only like Arterial because of my singing voice" he said in a scolding tone. Yugito put on a face of mock innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just really like the lyrics and the guitar." Gaara and Kiba snickered as they watched Naruto and Yugito squabble. "And you two" she turned on heel to face them "will shut up or do I have to tell the girls swimming team it was you two who took pictures of them in the locker room?" Kiba and Gaara paled as the threat hung. The two shared a look and wisely shut up.

"You know Yugi that wasn't nice. Although nice use of black mail. Anyways you three go grab your instruments Mr. Hatake said we would be doing the groups in the auditorium." The other three nodded. Gaara grabbed the portable drum set the teacher kept in the class and Yugito grabbed her bass guitar.

"Hey what about me?" Kiba whined. Naruto glared at Kiba and he shut up.

"Your back up vocals in chorus' three and four remember?" Naruto snapped irritably. Yugito layed a hand on his arm and Naruto sighed tiredly. He made a motion with his eyes toward the clock and Yugito nodded in understanding. A minute later the teacher appeared in the door way fixing her glasses on the bridge of her nose with her middle finger balancing a book in the other. She looked to be in her thirties with red hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black polo shirt with the top two buttons undone exposing a gold chain with a gold locket on it, a black skirt and black high heels.

"Hello class. Mr. Hatake is out sick today so I will be covering for him today. If you all will follow me to the auditorium we can proceed with your project presentations" she said grabbing a clip board and heading out the door. Everyone followed the sub hoping to get to know her. When they got to the auditorium everyone took a seat, groups sitting together. Now who wants to go first and get it over with?" she asked. Kiba raised his hand from the back of the auditorium.

"We'll go first Ms..." Kiba trailed off just realizing he didn't know the teachers name.

"Kitsune, Kyuubi Kitsune but please call me Ms. K" Kyuubi said giving Kiba a small smile. Kiba blushed and motioned his group toward the stage. Naruto griped under his breath as he trotted on stage with the rest of his group. Yugito strummed her guitar and frowned as it was out of tune. While tuning her guitar Naruto plugged his into the amp and strummed hisguitar. His was slightly out of tune and he tuned it quickly. He strummed a cord and nodded satisfied with the pitch.

"Alright Yugi start off with bass" Naruto said adjusting his guitar strap around his shoulder. Yugito nodded and struck a chord and her fingers and flashed over the guitar strings. Then Naruto and Gaara jump in the fray. Naruto played a few notes before stepping up to the mic and started singing.

**I know you can't recall anything at all or why we're standing here.  
The day you figure out your words had crumbled just below your feet**

**This is how a mountain gathers, purposely directed shadows.  
This sinking ship has information that will tear us apart**

**Along the way we learn things too hard.  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart  
**

Naruto stopped and played a instrumental part with Yugito and Gaara before stopping again and singing again.

**The things you used to say before the day I used to care at all.  
It's in the fingertips, I caught you looking; hazing down on me**

**This is how a mountain gathers, purposely directed shadows.  
This sinking ship has information that will tear us apart**

**Along the way we learn things too hard  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart**

**Along the way we learn things too hard  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart**

Naruto stopped singing again and all instruments cut out except Naruto and Gaara. Naruto's hands flew over the chords at an extremely fast pace that the people in the seats couldn't keep up with him. Not even the extremely skilled guitar players!

**Along the way we learn things too hard****  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart**

**Along the way we learn things too hard  
Whisper out the way to stop my heart**

Vocals and all instruments cut out except Naruto's guitar. He did a quick solo before cutting it off ending his groups presentation. There was silence for a total of five seconds before everyone, except Kyuubi, was on there feet applauding them. Naruto raised a hand and everyone in the audience was silent. "What, no applause Ms. K?"Naruto asked sarcastically. Kyuubi shook her head letting out a quiet laugh.

"No need to inflate your already huge ego little brother" Kyuubi said marking his groups grade on the clip board. "Both you and brother are too egotistical" she said giving Naruto a knowing look.

"BROTHER?!" everyone, except the group on stage Naruto and Kyuubi, in the audience yelled simultaniously. Naruto and Kyuubi blinked in unison.

"I didn't tell you guys?" Naruto said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I thought I did. Oh well" Naruto shrugged his head and the people in the audience sweat dropped at Naruto's non-chalance. "Anyway you got my flute in your car? I need it for later" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded and dug through her pockets before tossing him her car keys.

"Yeah, it's on the back seat. Grab it on your lunch period." Naruto caught the keys in one hand while the other unplugged his guitar from the amp. Naruto shook his head silenty.

"Your just jealous brother and I inherited mom and dads instrumental _and _vocal talent" Naruto smirked seeing the look on his sisters face. Kyuubi stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Both siblings shared a quiet chuckle at their audiences reactions. The rest of the groups came and went on the stage to perform their pieces. As the third group went up Naruto laid his head on Yugitos shoulder closing his eyes sighing. "These people are horrible. They have no ear for rhythm or harmony" Naruto muttered under his breath. Yugito nodded in agreement absentmindedly running a hand through his silk smooth red locks. No one seemed to notice this but Kyuubi who had a sad smile on her face when she glanced in her brothers direction.

"Seems your begining to heal dear brother" Kyuubi said in a whisper to herself. Groups continuing going up and Kyuubi scoring their performance. Before long the bell rang and everyone filed out of the auditorium back towards the music room to put the instruments away so they could scoot to their lunch period.

Naruto hurriedly put his guitar in its case before storing it in the instruments closet before rushing out the door ahead of everyone else and headed toward the faculty parking lot. He stopped before a 1967 Shelby GT500. The body was a cobalt blue with a black racing strip on both sides of the car. Pressing the unlock button twice Naruto opened the driver side back door and drew out a black case. Tucking said case under his arm he locked the car and headed toward the courtyard where he knew Yugito was waiting for him with both of their lunches. He rushed to the music room again knowing his sister had to mark the group grades in Mr. Hatakes grade book. He tossed the her the car keys and Kyuubi caught them not even looking up from the grade book. "Thanks sis. I'm going to be a little late home tonight" Naruto said standing in the door way.

"You know it isn't healthy, you know that?" Kyuubi asked glancing at him over the rim of her glasses. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to one side.

"I have no idea what your talking about sis. I was only going to stop by the grave on my way home. How is that unhealthy?" Naruto asked, a bit of edge on his voice. Kyuubi got out of the desk and strode over to her brother. When she was in front of him she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his head.

"I just worry about you" Kyuubi whispered. "That's my job as your older sister. Along witrh my duty of telling you I approve of your choice" she finished with a playful tone.

"Approve of what?" Naruto asked disentangling himself from his sister giving her a confused. Kyuubi gave him a look and Naruto just shook his head. "I won't risk asking her. Should she react negatively it would destroy me and all that has healed would re-open" Naruto said sadly, running his fingers over the engraving on the case under his arm. "And that would further vastly increase my gap with people versus as you've seen the gap dramatically diminish. I don't want to lose her like you me and bro lost mom and dad." Kyuubis eyes softened immensely as she wrapped her brother in a tight embrace.

"You don't trust your feelings do you?" Kyuubi asked. "Or do you not trust people?" Naruto stiffened as his sister said the second part. "I know from _one _look at her she loves you as much as you love her. But from that one look she's scared about doing the same thing as you are. Just ask her out for a cup of coffee or something. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Naruto gave his sister a knowing look. "Okay besides that **_one _**time but that was an accident. Just trust me on this will you?" Kyuubi pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes. Naruto sighed knowing his sister would annoy him until he said yes.

"Fine I'll ask her but still.." Naruto trailed off not completing his sentence. Naruyto disentangled himself from his sister before rushing out of the music room and ran full speed toward the courtyard, the black case clutched tightly in his hands. He ran down two flights of stairs and about eight hall ways before reaching the courtyard. "YUGI!" Naruto called across the courtyard. Yugito rose from her seat under a sakura tree and waved him over. He trotted over at a sedate pace. "Sory I'm late. Had to get my flute and ask my sis for advice" Naruto said sitting next to her.

"You know what I say" Yugito said folding her hands behind her head. "Better to be a hour earlier than a second late, but that doesn't really apply now does it?" Yugito chucked giving Naruto a small smile. Naruto shook his head chuckling.

"I suppose it doesn't. So what do we have?" he asked unlocking the black case and withdrew a elegant flute. It appeared to be made of sterling silver with a 14k gold riser, a silver plated body, pointed key arms, offset G, a split E mechanism and engraved lip plates and keys. Yugito layed a cafeteria tray with a slice of pizza on his lap, hers beside her already half eaten. "A little music for the lady?" Naruto asked immitating an english accent. Yugito held back a laugh and nodded. "So it be" he said putting his lips to the flute. He started playing a light happy tune, it was a relatively short piece but she clapped when he finished. Naruto laid his flute back in the case and started eating his pizza while they chatted idly about nothing in particular.

"So when do we go after banshee?" Yugito asked grabbing their trays as students began filing back into the school.

"After school. I'm going to find her, seperate her from her group saying I want to apologize for my earlier actions and I'll bring her around the back of the school and we'll strike then" Naruto said spinning a pencil between his fingers. Yugito gave an approving nod and withdrew a glasses case from her hoody. Opening it instead of glasses inside of it instead were eight rings. Quickly slipping the rings on they both stood up simultaneously grabbing their lunch trays and set them with the rest as everyone filed in the school.

"It works. See you then." Yugito gave him a hug heading towards the second and third floor. Naruto stolled at a leisurely place down the hall and entered the last class room on the left, the geometry class. Taking his seat at the back like all his classes he took out his geometry binder and flipped open to the notes section. A minute later the teacher came in balancing his lesson plan book in his left hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Good morning class" the teacher said laying his lesson plan on his podium in front of the class.

"Good morning Asumai-sensei" all the students, except Naruto who was writing the notes heading, responded. Asuma frowned noticing Naruto was ignoring everyone.

"Something on your mind mr. Namikaze?" he asked. Naruto picked his eyes up from his paper and gave Asuma a weird look.

"No, of course not Asuma sensei. What gave you that grim impression?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side. Asuma gave him a curious look before starting the days lesson. It was factoring binomials and trinomials with and without perfect squares. Naruto took to it immediately and finished the worksheet twenty minutes after Asuma finished giving them notes. Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Asuma asked coming over.

"I'm finished sensei" Naruto said laying his head on his desk. "Check my answers if you but they're all right" he yawned. Asuma took out his calculator and did out the problem since he had to make a key and had yet to do so. Asuma double checked Narutos work and was shocked to find he was right on all accounts.

"Why are you not in honors?" Asuma asked running a hand through his jet black hair that was slowly begining to turn grey.

"You know" Naruto started "your the second teacher today to ask me that question. Now my answer to your question is that it would require more effort than I normally use and work is more time consuming therefor destroying my social life which I have gone to exstenive lengths to establish" Naruto responded in a drawl. Asuma sweat dropped and scowled.

"You know more than you let on" Asuma stated in a dark voice. Naruto shrugged his shoulders innocently at his statement.

"Maybe, maybe not but you do know having relations with your co-workers is against policy sensei" Naruto drawled grabbing his bag and walking out the door as the bell rang. Asuma paled that one of his students actually knew he was going out with the english teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi.

_'This kid definitely knows more than he lets on'_Asuma thought bitterly. He schooled his face as his fifth period class started filing in. Naruto ran up the flight of stairs and trotted at a brisk pace towards his favorite class, art. He was the first one in the class so he took out his sketch pad and ecided to draw for the few minutes before class started. As students started to trickle in they crowded around him trying to get a look at what he was drawing. Several people gasped when they saw it.

In the picture a man and a woman wer sitting under a blooming sakura tree with some of the blossoms swirling around them. The man was laying against the tree with his eyes closed, a contented smile on his face. The woman was laying on the mans chest, her head in the crook of his head and her arms wrapped around his waist. Strangely enough, some of them thought, that the man and woman looked uncannily like Naruto and Yugito but people disregarded that. "What's all the racket over here??" Umino Iruka, the art teacher asked breaking the kids apart.

"They wanted a look at work of art sensei. That is all" Naruto said laying down his sketch book on his desk. Iruka glanced at it and shook his head in amusement at the implications Naruto had drawn into the picture without realizing it.

"Alright everyone to their own seat. We have a lot of work to do today" Iruka shooed everyone around Naruto to their seats. "Now today we're going to be working on portraits of your classmates. Now I want everyone to pair up and start" Iruka made everyone pair up before saying "now! The portrait is due at the end of class and will be graded as a quiz." Some of the students groaned while others didn't care. Naruto picked a red haired girl who was writing on a piece of sheet paper.

"Tayuya, I believe? May I work with you? I would also, as a piece of friendly advice, advise you to put away your sheet music lest you want Iruka to confiscate it" Naruto said taking a seat across from her. The girl, Tayuya, frowned and stuffed her half filled piece of sheet music in her music folder.

"Why not?" Tayuya responded drawing out her own sketch pad. "Do you mind going first?' she asked grabbing a mechanical pancil from behind her ear and clicking the top of it making sure lead was in the tip.

"Of course not. How would you like for me to pose?" Naruto asked laying his sketch pad down on the desk beside him.

"Can you look out the window with a sort of thoughtful look on your face with your chin on your palms with both elbows on the desk?" Tayuya asked. Naruto did as aked and remained in that position while Tayuya drew his portrait, which Tayuya thought looked more like a profile. When she finished she told him he could move. Naruto nodded stiffly cracking his neck in the process.

"Please place a palm on your cheek and give a half lidded look like you were looking through me" Naruto said grabbing his sketch pad. Tayuya gave him a bored look and did as asked. Naruto nodded to himself and started drawing. While he was drawing he noticed more of the girl. Big silver eyes, loose short sleeve t-shirt, black jeans and a tatto of a celtic knot wound around the celtic cross. "All right I'm done. Do you want to see the final product?" he asked writng the date at the bottom right hand corner of the page and underlining it several times. Tayuya nodded and passed her portrait of him over while he passed her his. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her portrait of him in amusement while Tayuya had released a quiet gasp at he caught the most miniscule detail. "Good work" he said giving Tayuya back her sketch pad.

"Like wise Naruto. You have a sharp eye. Years of honed writing music?" she asked grabbing her portait and giving back his. Naruto nodded and grabbed a non-descript manila folder and tossed it on Tayuyas desk.

"What gave you that guess?" he asked in a sarcastonc voice. "Yeah, I play all differnent kinds of instruments" Naruto said pulling on a tab and a packet of three or four pieces of sheet paper came up. "All compositions I have made myself." Tayuya gasped and went slack jawed at the folder. There was at least nine packets of at least three pages minimum, the most reaching about seven. "So may I see compositions you have made Tayuya? I would be most intrigued" Naruto said immitating an english accent.

"Sure" Tayuya chuckled tossing him the folder she had tossed the half written sheet earlier. Naruto let out a low whistle. Ten compositions although fairly short, only really two pages per.

"Mind if I borrow this one?" Naruto asked plucking a composition that was two and a half pages long.

"Only if I may borrow this one" Tayuya responded plucking a three page composition from the manila folder. Both nodded their consent and gave the folders back to the other, sliding the others compositon into the see through front of their music binder with a quick note jotted down on who to return it to the next day.

"Ok everyone time is up. Please put your name on the back of your portrait and get back to your seats. We will be taking notes as soon as I collect your work" Irukas said as several students groaned, not nearly finished at all. He quickly went between pairs collecting portraits stopping only seconds at each group glancing from the person and the picture before nodding to himself. He stopped between Naruto and Tayuya pointing at each of them and motioning for them to pose. Tayuya did hers and Iruka noticed Naruto got every detail down to the look in her eyes and the ruffles of her clothes. Then he pointed to Naruto and Naruto did his pose. Iruka came to the same conclusion Tayuya did, it looked more like a profile than a portrait. "Nice work you two." Iruka clapped both of them on the shoulder before wandering to the next group.

"You know on second Tayuya, you can keep that composition. I know it and can play it in my sleep." Naruto read over the composition Tayuya let him borrow quirking an eyebrow. "May I ask you a question?" he asked giving her a confused look. Tayuya blinked in confusion and cocked her head to the side.

"Sure" she said slowly. "What is it?"

"Is this supposed to be a sad piece? There's a lot of low notes and splits" Naruto asked reading over the second page of the composition.

"I don't think it's a sad piece. It's just an emotional piece. I wrote it afer..." Tayuya trailed off, her getting misty signifying she was caught up in her own memories. She snapped out of her daze a second later and continued what she was say "... an accident my family got in. That was shortly before before I learned to play. It just serves as a reminder of mortality, I suppose" Tayuya finished in a low voice. Naruto remained silent finally understanding why there was a lot of low key notes.

"Sorry for asking. I didn't expect to hear that. It sounds like you've had your fair share and more of traumatic experiences" Naruto said in a quiet voice laying one of his hands on Tayuyas. Tayuya was shocked at his action, although not showing it outwardly. "If you need someone to talk to at any time I'll listen. I might not understand but you can talk to me okay?" he asked patting her hands softly. "Friends?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Your nice enough, so why not?" Tayuya responded. Naruto gave her a warm smile. "You doing anything after school?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I am." Tayuya deflated at that. "But" Tayuyas ears perked "you could help me and friend Yugito out with something if you want to" Naruto said. Tayuya gave him a curious look as if telling him to explain. "You know my reputation around school right?" Tayuya subconsciously flinched, Naruto frowned at this. "Well you know Sakura Haruno right?" he asked.

"I have **EVERY **class with her save this one" Tayuya said still not understanding what he was getting at. "That girl never shuts up. Fawns too much over the gay Uchiha" Tayuya huffed. Naruto chuckled quietly. "It isn't funny you know!" Naruto made a motion for Tayuya to calm herself and she did taking a deep breath.

"She pissed me off today and well, _nobody _really likes me pissed off but pissing me off today is like signing your own death warrant" Naruto said begining to sketch something in his sketch pad. "See today is the anniversary that my parents..." Naruto trailed off, his eyes misting over. Tayuya seemed to understand by the look on her face. Naruto shook himself from his memories a second later. "Anyways Haruno signed hers so me and Yugito were going to make the warrant _almost _true" Naruto whispered so only Tayuya could hear.

"I would be delighted to. About time somebody decided to put the wench in her place" Tayuya responded with a touch maniacal glee glinting in her eyes. Naruto shook his head inamusement.

"We're going to get along very well. Meet us behind the school after last bell rings. We've made a plan already. You take the bus home right?" he asked. Tayuya nodded that she did. "Well when all is said and done I'll give you a ride home okay?" Naruto asked giving her a small grin. Tayuya blushed slightly and shly nodded. "Well we'll see you after school Tay-chan" Naruto smirked seeing Tayuyas blush darken and look away from his face. Taking his art materials from the seat he headed back to his assigned seat.

"Now today we'll be taking notes on the great painters of the Enlightenment. We'll first be talking about..." As class proceeded Naruto kept glancing at Tayuya. He caught her looking at him a few times but she blushed and hurriedly looked away. As the bell rang Naruto wrote a quick note and dropped it on Tayuyas desk as he walked out of the class. Curious as to the contents of the note she opened it. It simply said to call her parents and tell her some friends needed help with work from one of her classes and she was staying after school to help them. Tayuya chuckled realizing Naruto thought ten steps ahead. Grabbing her note book and sketch pad she headed to her locker.

"Hey Tay, didn't know you were tight with Namikaze-sempai" a voice behind Tayuya said causing Tayuya to jump. Turning around she sighed in relief, it was only her best friend Kin Tsuchi. Tayuya gave a her a look and turned back to her locker and grabbed what she needed for the night before slamming her locker shut.

"Oh, you mean like you are with Nakamura-sempai? Naruto just asked me to help him with something" Tayuya said ignoring the look of absolute shock on her friends face. "Anyways, I'm going to be late so yeah later." Taking advantage of the moments of her friends shock she bolted through crowds and corridors before bursting through the back exit.

The first thing she noticed was a girl her age leaning against a sakura tree. Her hands were crossed behind her head and her eyes were closed, a look of content on her face. "So your the one Naruto-kun said would be helping us today. Glad to see there are others who can't stand her" the girl said lazily cracking an eye open and gave Tayuya a once over. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"Tayuya Akado sempai. May I ask your name?" Tayuya asked. The girl scowled and opened a blue eye lazily again giving Tayuya a look.

"Names Yugito Nii. Drop the formality will you Tayuya? I'm only a year your senior. Seems Naruto-kun is a good judge of character" Yugito muttered the last part to herself. "Anyways if Naruto-kun trusts you enough to help us out I have one thing to say" Tayuya got nervous as Yugito got and walked over to her "WELCOME TO THE CLUB!" Yugito exclaimed in a school girl squeal. Tayuya sweat dropped and went slack jawed.

"Are you okay?" Tayuya asked after peeling her jaw from the ground. "Are you high or something cuz your wigging out?" Yugito sweat dropped and patted Tayuya on the head.

"It's okay everything will be explained once we take of business" Yugito said smiling slightly that looked absolutely insane. "Anyways if we're going to be working together in the future we'll need to know each other. You already know my name. I like hanging with Naruto-kun, reading, music, drawing and I guess from now on hanging with you. I hate fan girls, fan girls, fan girls, and when my car stalls. In the near future I hope to publish a book I'm writing now" Yugito said drawing a bottle of water out of thin air. Tayuya gaped at the spectacle. "Oh yeah I can do magic too. You might want these." Blinking once Tayuya saw a pair of brass knuckles made out of steel with engraved runes around the knuckles joints spelling out pain. Tayuya slipped them on and noticed they fit snugly.

"What do you mean 'the club'? I'm confused" Tayuya said. Yugito sighed.

"Of kindred souls. Naruto lost his parents, mine were murdered and if your here something similar happened to yours. He has this.. gift I guess it is for finding people like him." Tayuyas eyes widened a fraction of an inch in realization. "I see you realized it too. But it is a double nladed sword. Upon finding another kindred they are linked emotionally" Yugito moved to lean against the school.


	2. bloody crown introduction

Tayuya clamped a hand on Yugitos shoulder as she tried to move."Why do you make it sound like this link is the worst thing in the world? If anything it should be the exact opposite" Tayuya gave a hard to decipher look as she said this. "Unless you mean..." Yugito nodded her head solemly.

"All three of us are interconnected by the link. Making the three us of dependent on each other. See this is what I've figured out about the link. Everyone that has a connection to Naruto-kun can feel the others emotion. Lets say for example you get in a fight with your dad and your really pissed. We would be able to feel it however far away we are." Tayuyas eyes darkened drastically almost looking black as night.

"Your example couldn't happen" Tayuya said darkly. Then her eyes had a look that was reminscent of the times before Yugito met Naruto. Lost, sad and lonely all wrapped up in a bundle with a black bow. "My parents.... have been comatose for the past four years. I only had my brother to lean on." Tayuyas grip slackened as her eyes dulled. Yugito grimaced putting an arm around Tayuyas neck and put her face in the crook of her neck before bringing her other arm around and embracing Tayuya tightly. "Then he died last year" Tayuyas eyes started watering and tried to wipe them away but couldn't as she finally noticed her postion. Yugito moved the arm around Tayuyas neck to wipe the tear streaking down her cheek.

"My case in point is that when the connection was forged we were pretty much made kin so your not alone. Do me a favor and look at me and you'll see what I'm talking about" Yugito asked. Tayuya looked at her and gasped. Her blonde hair had streaks of light red, black, blue, auburn and dark red. Removing one of her arms Yugito removed a hand mirror from her hoddy pocket. "Now look at yourself." Tayuya did as aked and gaped. Her once solid light red hair now had prominent streaks of blond, blood red, black, blue, and auburn. "Naruto-kun has the same thing in his. The connection has a way of almost making you kin. Notice I said _almost_." Tayuya nodded disentangling herself before bringer hand to her face to wipe her eyes.

"What's with the black blue and auburn?" Yugito stiffened immediately and looked like she wanted to say something but bit her tongue before she could.

"I.." Yugito started to say but was interupted as Naruto dragged a unconscious Sakura Haruo around the corner of the school heading their way.

"Yugito is not at liberty to say" Naruto said in a clipped tone. Tayuya flinched at the tone of his voice. Naruto gave her an apologetic look. "I'll tell you sometime later. For now we have work to do." Naruto threw her to the ground none so lightly jolting her from unconsciousness. Sakura groaned rubbing her head trying to stave off a head ache.

"Now how are we going to proceed?" Tayuya asked. Sakura tried sneaking sneaking away while they were semi-distracted. This failed as Tayuya nailed Sakura in the ribs, she swore she heard a snap. Sakura yelped in pain and wrapped an arm around her ribs in an attempt to lessen the pain. "Seriously how is this going to work?" Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully. One minute later an eerily creepy smile creeped across his face.

"Snap crackle goes pop!" Yugito giggled, it sounded like it belonged to mentally insane person.

"Anyone up for a game of hot potatoe?" Yugito and Tayuya caught the idea behind his words and grinned sadistically. "For warm up we have Ms. torture kitten" Yugito had the liberty to blush and did so"followed by the musical mistress" Tayuya shrugged her shoulders non-chanlantly blushing slightly "and last but not least oni" Naruto finished cracking his knuckles.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" Sakura yelled at the three of them. Naruto, Yugito and Tayuya shared a look and laughed.

"Your just noticing now?" Yugito asked cracking her knuckles, sunlight glinting off her rings. "Just so you know crazy is a state of mind and not the label of ones actions." Yugito proceeded to bruise minorly mutilate and in any other fashion harm The Banshee before handing her over to Tayuya. By the time Tayuya was done Sakura had three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, both her ankles broken and a wide gash in her side. Taking a moment to spit on her she handed Sakuras fate over to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, how you doing?" Sakura spat a mouth full of blood at him. "So your miserable huh? That's great because when I'm through with you you've have wished you didn't set me off today." A dark malicious smile spread acorss his face as he picked Sakura up by the collar of her shirt and threw her, with a lot of force mind you, against the school wall. He cocked his fist back and landed a heavy right hook to her jaw, five of Sakuras teeth came out of their roots in her mouth. Grabbing her by her hair Naruto cocked his fist back and a heavy hit broke her nose spraying blood on his face and hoody. Not giving her the chance to howl in pain Naruto brought his knee up into her ribs with excrusiating force breaking two more of her ribs. He roughly grabbed her arms and pulled it from the shoulder joints. Letting her battered body fall to the ground he kicked her in the stomach. Grabbing her body one last time he punched her on the forehead with enough force to break bone. Pulling his fist back Naruto smirked seeing his teams symbol imprinted on Sakuras forehea; a crown dripping blood. Naruto walked away motioning for Tayuya and Yugito to follow.

Both of them followed with a skip in their step, not even sparing Sakura a backward glance. "Call two-face and tell him to make it look like an accident?" Yugito asked. Naruto nodded silently getting his keys and heading towards the student parking lot with Tayuya in tow.

"Call the team and have them meet us at the us at base. Tell them we have a new inductee while your at it. I'll take Tayuya to get her ATs while you do that. When you talk to the lech tell him she's _NOT_ to be touched or I'll take his regalia from him personally." Naruto and Tayuya exchanged farewells with Yugito as they climbed into his car tossing school bags and carefully laying Narutos flute on the back seat.

"Wait where are we going again?" Tayuya only got a small smirk in response to her question.

"Getting gear" Naruto replied cryptically. Tayuya huffed in annoyance and said nothing. Naruto reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately. "I promise you'll like this. Trust me kay?" Tayuya raised a thin eyebrow.

"Who else is going to keep you out of trouble?" Tayuya chuckled dryly for a moment. Naruto scowled but laughed along as well. "Well how about I save us a bit of time and cash?" Reaching into her back pack in the back seatr she pulled out a pair of black and red ATs. "So why don't we head to where ever we're going" Tayuya said dropping her ATs on the passenger side front seat floor. Naruto nodded starting his car and pulling his car out the student parking lot and proceeded down the street toward down town.

"To save us a bit with who your going to train with do you know which road you ride?" Naruto asked giving her a sideward look as he stopped at a red light. Tayuya puzzled over his question for a second before it dawned on her Naruto was asking about her road.

"I'm not exactly sure what it is. But if I'm going wicked fast and I look back I swear to god I see flames" Tayuya said. Naruto groaned to himself quietly.

'_Spitfire is going to be full of himself from now on' _Naruto thought. He mumbled some obscenities under his breath while rubbing the bridge of nose, trying to stave off an oncoming migrain. "Apolo Road Tayuya. It's called the Apolo Road. What have you made of the road so far?" Naruto asked hitting the gas as the light changed of the green.

"Well I've noticed when my speed is at maximum I disappear from plain sight. Or so I've been told. There was this one time, might've been by freak accident, I think I saw fire shoot from my AT heels in a vaguely dragonish shape." Tayuya scratched her chin thoughtfully trying to organize her thoughts. Naruto rested his forehead against the steering wheel as he put his car in park in front of an abandoned ware house. Tayuya opened her mouth to say something but closed it as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Both got out of the car and closed the doors. Naruto grabbed his AT gear bag in one bag and grabbed Tayuyas in the other and made his way toward the ware house.

"Enough, that is enough Tayuya. I hope you have any sanity after your training is done." Naruto muttered the last part more to himself than to Tayuya. Stopping in front of the door a retinal scan scanned Narutos eye and allowed him and Tayuya access inside. Pulling on Tayuyas wrist they proceeded in. The ware house was massive inside. Inside was a car garage ble to hold five cars, an AT training room complete with training dummies, a maintenance center, a small kitchen and a lounge big enough to allow about thirty people to sit comfortably.

"Where are we exactly Naruto-kun?" Tayuya was lost in awe at the size of the ware house. At that moment twenty people entered the foyer.

"Let me welcome you to the Bloody Crown base in Shinjuku" Naruto said taking his place witht the people who just entered the foyer.

* * *

**a/n i know this chapter is short but i've had a minor case of writers block and been busy doing school work all week vastly reducing my writing time so please don't flame me on that. anway please R&R  
-Quincy'sapprentice**


	3. teaser and pain

**members of Bloody Crowns (wit the blood types + =positive and -** **= negative)**

**Naruto Namikaze**  
blood type: AB+  
hair color: blood red with streaks of light red blonde blue black and auburn  
eye color: amber  
height: 5'11  
king: yes  
road: sonia road  
relatives: kyuubi, shi, rika, chishio

**Sousuke Ishkawa**  
blood type: B-  
hair color: green(yes it is natural)  
eye color: black  
height: 5'6  
king: no  
road: rising road  
relatives: all deceased

**Shi Namikaze  
**blood type: O  
hair color: green  
eye color: red  
height: 6'0  
king: no  
road: over road  
relatives: kyuubi, naruto, rika, chishio

**Tayuya Akado**  
blood type: A+  
eye color: silver  
hair color: light red with streaks of blood red blonde blue black and auburn  
height: you choose  
king: no  
road: apolo road  
relatives: comatose parents, deceased brother

**Spitfire**  
blood type: B+  
hair color: red  
eye color: red  
height: 5'10  
king: yes  
road: apolo road  
relatives: all deceased

**Ikatsu Morino  
**blood type: A  
eye color: black  
hair color: brown  
height: 5'5  
king:yes  
road:wing road  
relatives: none

**Itachi Uchiha**  
blood type: B-  
eye color: black  
hair color: black  
height: 5'9  
king: no  
road: apolo  
relatives: sasuke

**Sano Yoshitsune**  
blood type: O  
eye color: brown  
hair color: auburn  
height: 5'7  
king: no  
road: apolo  
relatives: unknown

**Haku Koori  
**blood type: B-  
eye color: green  
hair color: black  
height: 5'6  
king: yes  
road: eternity ice road (made up by me)  
relatives: unknown

**Chishio Tenma  
**blood type: A  
eye color: blue  
hair color: blonde  
height: you choose  
king: no  
road: bloody road  
relatives: naruto, kyuubi, shi rika

**Akito Wanijima  
**blood type: ?  
eye color: gold  
hair color: blue-ish black  
height: 5'7  
king: no  
road: bloody road  
relatives: agito, lind

**Agito Wanijima**  
blood type:?  
eye color: gold  
hair color: blue-ish black  
height: 5'7  
king: yes  
road: bloody road  
relatives: akito, lind

**Lind Wanijima**  
blood type: ?  
eye color: gold  
hair color: black (dyed natural is blue-ish black)  
height: 5'7  
king: no  
road: bloody road  
relatives: agito, akito

**Rika Noyamano**  
blood type: B+  
eye color: green  
hair color: auburn  
height: 5'7  
king: former  
road: sonia road  
relatives: shiraume, mikan, naruto, kyuubi, shi, chishio(oc) (last four will be explained later)

**Zabuza Momochi**  
blood type: AB-  
eye color: black  
hair color: black  
height: 6'3  
king: no  
road: jade road  
relatives: none

**Meg Senshei (real name unknown)**  
blood type: B+  
eye color: grey  
hair color: white  
height: you choose  
king: no  
road: eternity ice road  
relatives: unknown

**Naomi Takimura**  
blood type: AB-  
eye color: purple w/ red pupil  
hair color: brown borderline black  
height: you choose  
king: no  
road: rose road(another road i made uo that works in conjuction with sonia road)  
relatives: unknown

**Joeseph Elric  
**blood type: A+  
eye color: gold  
hair color: straw blonde  
height: 5'6  
king: no  
road: pledge road  
relatives: unknown

**Michael Freeman  
**blood type: AB neutral  
eye color: purple  
hair color: black with highlights of purple(natural highlights)  
height: 5'9  
king: no  
road: rose road  
relatives: none

**Michael Miyamoto  
**blood type: A neutral  
eye color: green  
hair color: light brown  
height: 5'8  
king: yes  
road: pledge road  
relatives: none

**Yugito Nii  
**blood type: B-  
eye color: sky blue with streaks of light red blood red blue black and auburn  
hair color: blonde  
height: you choose  
king: no  
road: rose  
relatives: none

now onto the story as a side note i will not introduce the character by name at all i'm gonna say who said it so check back to the descriptions to know who's talking

* * *

Tayuya blinked in confusion, then amazement and then fainted. Yugito, who was coming in, came up behind Tayuya and caught her before she hit the ground. Giving the group a confused look they all shrugged in response. Zabuza made a motion to move but couldn't as the extendable rod of Narutos regalia wrapped around his ATs. "Don't even think about it Momochi" Naruto, Rika and Yugito growled in unison. Eveyone made an immediate move away from Zabuza. It was one thing to get under Narutos skin. Another to get under Yugito or Rikas. But, you **NEVER EVER **want to get under all three at once. If you did that you basically forfeit your life.

Zabuza raised his hands in surrender. "I was only going to make sure she was ok" he said in defense. Everyone bgan snickering as Zabuzas girlfriend came up behind him and dragged him out by the ear cracking the knuckles on her unoccupied hand very ludly.


	4. fluffiness and insults

**previously on two sides of a single coin  
**_Zabuza raised his hands in surrender. "I was only going to make sure she was ok" he said in defense. Everyone bgan snickering as Zabuzas girlfriend came up behind him and dragged him out by the ear cracking the knuckles on her unoccupied hand very loudly_

* * *

Tayuya moaned as she came back to consciousness. When she tried to sit up she hissed as her back was about as stiff as carboard. "What hit me?" Tayuya groaned clutching her head that was beating like a leather drum.

"Actually you should be asking what _didn't _hit you. You were lucky Yugito came in behind otherwise you would've hit the marble floor and split your head" Naruto said tucking some strands of her hair behind her ear tenderly. Tayuya leaned into his touch. Naruto sighed running a hand through his hair. "You gave Yugito, Rika and I a scare you know that?" Naruto laid both his hands in his lap, a wistful look on his face.

Tayuya blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Yeah sorry about that. I-" Coughs racked Narutos body. His pale skin paled more as he noticed blood on palms. Quickly getting out the chair he was sitting the chair he was sitting in and crossing the room he slammed the bathroom door closed. He turned the faucet to just about full blast to cover up the fact he was geting sick.

Exiting the bathroom somewhat dishelved he took his seat back beside Tayuya. "What were you saying Tayuya?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing Naruto-kun" Tayuya said frowning darkly. "Are you okay? You seem a bit pale" Tayuya asked, concern laced heavily. Naruto snorted.

"Of course I seem pale" Naruto said. "I have no color. Hell even pedophile-sensei(orochimaru) has more color than I do. Tell me that doesn't sit right in the cosmic scheme of everything." Tayuya gave a weak laugh, knowing that Naruto was trying to change the subject away from him.

"You know what I mean Naruto-kun" Tayuya said seriously. Naruto had the look that made him look vunerable but it was only there for a fraction of a second. It didn't matter that the look didn't even last a second Tayuya saw it cross his eyes. Grabbing his cigarettes he lit one and let it hang in his mouth.

"When the time is right" he replied cryptically. He paused long enough to tap out his cigarette. Tayuya moved over a bit in the bed and motioned for Naruto to climb in. Naruto raised an eyebrow, yawned slightly and layed on his side with his head resting above Tayuyas heart. He didn't know why but the sound of her heart calmed him. Tayuya ran one of her hands through his long hair contently(a/n you can imagine naruto with hair length you want but i think he could pull off long hair). Naruto eventually dozed off and bgan subconsciously nuzzling Tayuyas neck.

"Sleep well my koushaku(1)" she murmmered. Tayuya fell asleep shorty after. However, the two were unaware of the two presences watching them. Out of the shadows emerged Rika and Yugito. Yugito laid a blanket over the two them, while Rika went to take a few snap shots but Yugito stopped her. She affectionately ran a hand along both their faces before leaving the room, dragging Rika by the hem of her shirt collar.

Yugito closed the door as Rika glared at her. "What the hell!? I wa-" Rika was cut off by Yugitos glare mixed with KI.

"No your not" Yugito growled. Her eyes softened glancing at the door. "Let them sleep Rika. We'll pick up the pieces of his heart and put it back together All you have to do is watch his sanity." Yugito put a do not disturb sign on the door and walked away having said her piece. Rika scowled at not being able to get any blackmail photos but understood Yugitos logic and angle.

"Rest well otouto." Rika walked away, her rage forgotten. Re-entering the foyer all the Bloody Crowns looked at her expectantly, like the were expectanting her to pull a rabbit out her ass.

"Well?" Akito, Agito and Lind asked all at once.

"Well what?" Rika asked tucking a strand of her long auburn hair behind her ear.

"What are we supposed to be doing if his holyness is snoozing?" Lind clarified.

"Do what we normally do" Rika said in a 'you god damn well what I'm talking about' tone. Akito tilted his head to the side.

"Plot to take over the world?" Akito asked innocently. Itachi's eye started twitching and Naomi grabbed the hem of his jean jacket as he went to throttle Akito.

"THAT'S MY LINE YOU MIDGET!" Naomi and everyone, except Itachi, stepped back as a dangerous aura encompassed the Wanijima brothers. Lind, Agito and Akito all shared a smirk. Everyone stepped farther back as they smirked. When they smirk or even smile it usually meant your in for a world of pain and hurt big time.

"Hey Itachi.." Lind started "can we" Akito continued "talk to you outside?" Agito finished.

"Itachi, it was nice knowing you." Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched him get dragged out by the Wanijima brothers. They all turned hearing a yawn. In the doorway that lead to guest bedrooms, provided that one of the BC's overdid their training, Naruto stood leaning against the doorway with Tayuya held in his ams, one arm under her knees and one around her back, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto used the back of his hand around Tayuyas back to wipe sleep from his right eye.

"Itachi called Akito short" Sousuke replied. Naruto nodded sleepily. Yawning slightly he turned back around and walked away.

"Keep it down will you guys? I was trying to sleep."

* * *

(1) koushaku- prince


	5. an

**posted poll on bio. pending poll results will reult in the next chap. 2 weeks till i close the poll. peace =)**


	6. training and sibling moment

**previously on two sides of a single coin  
**_"Keep it down will you guys? I was trying to sleep." _

* * *

Naruto set Tayuya back in the bed before heading to a locked room. He slid a security card through the scanner and it granted him access. The room was an armory filled to the brim with weapons of all sorts. He strolled over to one wall and grabbed an Oak box. Taking a look at the contents in it he cackled maniacally. "This will work perfectly." He slipped the object into the belt of his pants, the cloak he grabbed obscuring external view. He grabbed his cell from his pants pocket and dialed a few numbers. "You call me out so here I am. Two weeks at Park and Center arena no holds barred _full crew_." He closed his phone and slipped it into one of his cloaks deep pockets as he entered the foyer, his crew dispersed all over the ware house.

"Ohayo boss man." Naomi waved him over where she and a few others were sitting in the lounge.

"Two weeks no holds barred at Park and Center arena" Naruto said taking a seat beside Rika. "Hawk called us out." Everyone in the lounge nodded in understanding. "This time **NO** screw ups, we take them down for good." Naruto got up and headed toward the training room. Setting the program specifics he went into the holo deck-isqe room and waited for the simulation to begin. The grey walls around him changed as the program activated, the grey walls contorting to a concrete arena surrounded by his crew.

"So weakling ready to admit your inferiority?" the hologram of his opponent, Uchiha Sasuke, and his crew sneered.

"How am my crew and I weak when your older _brother_ beats your ass? Tell me that you ass face maggot" Naruto responded calmly. Sasuke bristled in restrained anger, murder written across his red face.

"GET HIM!" Sasuke and his men, and one woman, charged forward drawing their various weapons.

The raw brute of the team, Juugo, ran for Itachi with a spiked chain swinging in his hands. Itachi drew a kodaichi and slashed the chain when Juugo swung it at him, the kodaichi cut into the chain severing it in half. Managing a long cut on Juugo's arm, Itachi landed a heavy mule kick to his torso making a bit of distance between them. Itachi and Juugo exchanged blows before Itachi managed to dig his kodaichi into Juugo's shoulder and quickly took the blade from his skin and slammed the pommel against his temple knocking him out. With Juugo down Itachi slammed the heel of his spiked boots into Juugo's knees completely destroying his knee caps to a extreme degree not even nano machines could.

Kabuto, Sasuke's team medical person, dove for Naomi and Ikatsu with a tantou drawn from the sheathe on his waist. Both Ikatsu and Naomi readied their clawed glove covered hands into a loose defensive stance. Ikatsu caught the tantou between two claws while Naomi made a vicious cut from his shoulder down to his hand. The wound sprayed blood and he hissed in pain dropping the tantou. Naomi ducked under a punch from her opponents left hand while Ikatsu landed a vicious round house to the side of Kabuto's face and buried a claw into his side.

Kabuto fell to the ground, blood leaking out of the wound in copious amounts. Ikatsu and Naomi nodded to each other in satisfaction and step back leaving Kabuto bleed out and join the rest of their team. The team had developed a system a few years back, a certain number of

people were out during a battle and groups were rotated. When part of the group was done they rejoined the rest and waited for the battle to end. However, if one was taken out another took the place of the fallen member.

Karin, team Hawk's long range specialist, was firing at Michael with a paintball gun. Michael swung his katana, his weapon of choice, and cut the paintballs in half as they were shot at him. Karin switched the setting on the gun from semi-automatic to full auto and held down on the trigger. He dodged the projectiles but a few of them bombarded his shoulder causing him to hiss in pain. Karin began panicing as she was begining to run low on ammo. Taking advantage of Karin's distraction he severed the hopper from the gun and cutting the barrel to many pieces. Michael got in Karin's guard and landed a few heavy hit before slamming the pommel to her temple and making a deep cut across her back. "Stay down" he growled digging the point into her back. Karin screamed in agony and was leaking blood like an open fire hydrant.

"And then there was one" Naruto drawled lazily dodging under a sloppy strike from Sasuke's tonfa. Naruto landed a heavy kick to Sasuke's jaw and followed it with a knee to his stomach. Sasuke spit out a mouth full of blood and took a step back. Naruto has his hands in his pockets and had yet to draw his weapon.

"Draw your weapon and fight like a man!" Sasuke demanded slipping into a offensive stance.

Naruto smirked as he pulled a three meter nodaichi from the sheathe on his belt. The blade was beautifully crafted of a combination of fine steel and orichalcum. The hilt is a black square with strips of metal extending of each side and black orichalcum chains hung from the bottom of the hilt(a/n ichigos bankai sword pretty much). Naruto charged forward holding his nodaichi in a two hand grip. His first swing made sparks as nodaichi met tonfa. Letting loose a rapid number of rapid strikes Naruto made numerous small wounds and had cut through the majority length of the tonfas. Naruto jumped back and had a cocky smirk on his face. Sasuke threw the stumps that were once proud tonfa and drew a katana from his belt. "Brining out the big guns?" Naruto asked. "Ooh I'm so scared." Naruto mocked shivered in fear. Sasuke charged forward and swung at him.

Naruto parried with his nodaichi in a hanging guard and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Not giving Sasuke a chance to recover Naruto slashed a deep cut on Sasuke's chest, blood flowing like a fountain. Ducking under a sloppy swing Naruto got behind and made a dangerously deep cut in Sasuke's back, severing some vertabrae in Sasuke's spine. Sasuke cried out in pain as Naruto ducked back into his guard and kneed him in the chest repeatedly breaking most of his ribs. Naruto stomped on all the main joints for mobility and smirked seeing Sasuke a bloody mess. Wounds riddled Sasuke's body and his knees and elbow broken so badly there was no chance of him ever moving on his own ever again.

Itachi caught Naruto's wrist as he went for the final strike. "Naruto enough." Naruto turned to Itachi, his amber eyes seeing red.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Naruto jerked his wrist and made a long cut from Sasuke's left shoulder to his right hip and did the same on his other shoulder. He made a final cut making Sasuke's status of being a 'man' terminated. "Hey everyone looks like Sai was right, he is dickless." His crew erupted into laughter. Flicking the blood and re-sheathing his blade he said "Now it is enough." He ended the simulation and the concrete arena vanished and the grey walls of the training room took their place. Naruto laid the wooden sword(a/n wooden weapons in simulations automatically take the appearence of the users prefered weapon) against the wall and exited the training room.

"I feel better" he said grabbing a coke from the little kitchen area of the ware house.

"A little vicious?" a voice behind him said. Naruto turned slowly, his unoccupied wrapped around the hilt of his nodaichi. He relaxed seeing it was only Rika.

"Nah, that was me actually being nice. If I was being really vicious and that simulation was real the only means of identification would be the blood splatters" Naruto said facing his older sister. Rika shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Between you and me we put dads sadistic streak to shame." Rika took a seat at the counter and stole a sip of Naruto's drink. Naruto shrugged telling her to keep it and he grabbed another from the fridge.

"What can we say?" Naruto said standing beside his sister and throwing his arm across her shoulders. "We are our fathers children." Rika nodded lost in a daze. Naruto noticed and grabbed both her hands and made her look at him. "You ok nee-chan?" Naruto asked. Rika nodded lightly but Naruto didn't buy it. "You know talking about it will help."

"I just worry about your safety. ATs are a dangerous thing that can get you killed or injured. I lost Sora to it and I don't want to lose you to it. Why do you think I gave it up when I did? I knew it was getting out of control and I fear that what happened to Sora might happen to you." Naruto wiped a tear from his siters face gently.

"I know the dangers but it'll be a cold day before I leave you alone." Naruto brought his sister into a tight hug and put her head in the crook of neck. "Remember I promised you that I would **NEVER **leave you alone?" Rika nodded sedately. "Then don't doubt it alright? I'm here for you sis." Naruto kissed the top of her head and Rika's shoulders relaxed. He placed his chin on the top of her head and surrendered himself to the comorting his distressed sibling.

Tayuya looked at the scene from the door way with a calculating look. She nodded to herself and walked away. Smiling a small smile she resolved to put her plan into motion soon. But for now let the siblings have their time.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sighed as he stared at the night sky. _'I swear some deity hates me these days'_ he thought heaving a sigh and running a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair. The light from the full moon bounced off the roof illuminating his figure. His white sweater with nine seperate coat tails was unzipped showing his black tank top underneath. He reached into the pocket of his cargo pants and withdrew a pack of cigarettes. Putting one in his mouth he lit it with the lighter he withdrew from his sweater pocket and took a drag. "You can come out now nee-chan" Naruto said taking another drag.

Out of the shadows a tall woman appeared. She has long orange hair with sparkling green that held a bit of sadness. She is dressed in a pair of black slacks, red short sleeve shirt and a black zip up hoodie that clashed with her pale skin. "What's on your mind nii-chan?" Rika asked taking a seat beside her brother. Naruto didn't repond at first, opting to tap the ashes of the end of his cigarette.

"Just thinking on something Spitfire said earlier" he responded, eyes till focused on the night sky and the millions of stars. Rika, being the overprotective big sister, didn't believe him. Putting up her best 'serious older sister' face, which wasn't that good, turned and snatched the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it over the edge of the roof. Naruto just turned his blank stare to his sister. "What gives? That was my last smoke" he said.

"One, it's bad for your health." Naruto shrugged.

"So is being a Storm Rider" he retorted. Rika smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't be a smartass. Two, I'm worried. You're never this quiet unless something is bothering you" she said. "So spill it already, what's eating at you?"

"Something is changing. It's affecting the roads." Naruto paused and sighed closing his eyes. Opening his eys, Rika noticed they took on a bloody crimson tint. "You know what heppend last time something affected the roads." Rika shuddered as the flash of the memory passed before her eyes quickly. Rika blinked and noticed his eyes were back to normal.

"Yeah" Rika sighed hanging her head for a second before turning her gaze back to her brother. Reaching one arm out she pulled Naruto into her side. She wrapped her other arm around him and laid her head on top of his. Naruto, in turn, circled his arms around her wait and laid his head on her shoulder. "What are we going to do?" Rika asked tightening the hold she had on her brother.

"Do what we always do. Survive and search" Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper. Rika sighed and nuzzled her face into his hair.

"Sometimes, I can't help but feel you had to grow up too fast" Rika muttered sadly.

"Nothing we can about it now" Naruto said gently disengaging from his sister. "Go home nee-chan, I'll be right behind in a minute." Rika gave him a sly look but got up and disappeared across the rooftops.

* * *

**HALF WAY ACROSS THE CITY**

Yugito Nii was not a happy camper. Her elder step brother Lupe "Killer Bee" Fiasco was on his _"period" _as she liked to call it. He had lost his lap top with his lap top wwith all his song lyrics and was in the middle of a tirade.

Landing on top of another building she took a moment ot consider her life. Her best friend and not so secret love interest was an enigma. He is mysterious about most things and most of his anwers left her _vaguely_ understanding what he said.

Her body froze as a savage animal roar penetrated the air. "No, he wouldn't bring us back out after last time" she said trying to convince herself. Again the roar penetrated the air. When it faded, there was a cold feeling in the air.

* * *

**ACROSS THE CITY**

Seven others had heard the call. Packing up the gear on them, they all disappeared from sight.

* * *

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Naruto sat at the head of a long table. A single light bulb swung from the illuminating the dark room. He had changed his his clothes from when he was on the roof. He was now clad in a lack jeans, a black shirt with a red trench coat with nine coat tails. Five minutes later eight people entered. Among them was Gaara, Yugito and "Killer Bee". "Alright everyone. Take your seats." Each seat on either side of the table had roman numerals from one to eight.

"What is so important that the Bijuu are needed once more? You remember what happened the last time we interfered Kyuubi" Gaara said looking at Naruto. Each member of Team Bijuu was give a codename based on how strong they are ranging from the weakest and their animal, Ichib no Shukaku- Gaara, all the way to strongest, Kyuubi no Kitsune- Naruto.

"Yes I do Shukaku. There's been a major disturbance in the roads, I'm sure you all have felt it." Naruto turned his eyes to the eight individuals before him. He snapped his fingers and a screen pulled down from the ceiling. He pressed a button and the projector came to life and showed a overview of the city. Pressing the button again, a new image came on the screen and laid over the photo of the city. This photo outlined the air currents and the roads. "This was six months ago." A minute later two new pictures were on the bored. "This was taken yesterday. You tell me whats wrong with it."

Yugito looked at the picture and her eyes widened a fraction. "It can't be. The last time this happened was years ago. Unless" she trailed off as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. We have **that** coming at us again. War" he said gravely. "Gather the clans and unite them under the Swallow. Dismissed." Naruto stood and left as the others were trying to comprehend what was said. When it hit them completely, they scowled gravely in understanding.

* * *

**NARUTO'S HOME**

Naruto sighed as he walked into his home. He dodged a hug from Ume as he turned a corner. "Not now Ume, I'm tired." Naruto sighed as he closed his door behind him. Falling on his bed, he covered his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"You said you would be behind me" Rika said from her post on his window pane. Naruto didn't open his eyes or turn his head to look at his elder sister.

"Other business called to me nee-chan" he said. "Sorry to worry you nee-chan." Rika walked over to his bed and took a seat beside him. She pulled his head onto her lap and started to run his hands through her hair.

"You're burning out little brother" she said softly. "You have to slow down or you're going to end like Sora." Naruto looked up at Rika with tired eyes.

"What do you want me to do nee-chan? Neither of us knows a different life. I don't know how to stop or slow down" Naruto said as he curled up on Rika's side. Rika shook her head softly and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know but try for me" she said holding him close.

* * *

i am **so** sorry for not posting in a **LONG** time


End file.
